Fly Me Home
by TheDimensionOfWords
Summary: Collection of Steve/Sam drabbles.
1. Chapter 1

HOME

Sam understood something about Steve. And that was that he was searching for a home, but he didn't know what home felt like anymore. Sam knew that home was supposed to feel like people, it was never really a place but those that inhabited a certain time beside you. Bucky might have been a home once, Sam was sure that Peggy had been, that Steve's mother had been. Sam got that, because he had been looking for the same thing. It felt like home had been shot out of the sky with Riley. His parents could no longer be home, though when he came back from the war he wished that they could be. That would be easier, a home already known. But time changed what home was, it always had, and so it left Sam searching.

That was why, one night on the road in the middle of nowhere with the stars above like promises waiting to be made, Sam was surprised to find home. Steve was curled up in the passenger's seat, finally asleep, and in their little rental car he had slumped so his head was on Sam's shoulder. Steve had a few days stubble, but he looked peaceful, a little smile left from Sam teasing him about his music taste before he drifted off.

Sam's surprise then washed into understanding, relief. Because, even if neither of them would mention it for weeks to come, he knew Steve had found home too. It was silly, maybe, but in other ways it just made sense. They fit together, they let the other know he didn't have to stand on his own.

There was an excited part of Sam, one that had been searching for so long that wanted to pull the car over and shout to the desert night wind, "I'm home!" But he didn't, just held the knowledge close and kept driving as his shoulder was warmed by Steve; as his whole life was changed by him.

So, when the time came, after Ultron, after finding Bucky, Sam should have guessed this was what Steve would ask him next. "Will you join me?" Blinking his large lashes, hand outstretched like Steve could just lead Sam, right then, to wherever he planned to go.

"You want me to be an Avenger?" Sam asked, and for some reason saying it out loud didn't sound as nuts as he thought it would.

"Yes," Steve said, a little hopeful smile playing around his lips.

Sam grinned at him then, taking his hand only to turn it out of a hand shake, twining their fingers together. "It's not Brooklyn, but I suppose it will do."

Steve pulled Sam's hand closer with his own and kissed each knuckle and Sam had never seen him look happier, more relaxed. As though, after all this time, home was finally a secured place he could knew how to get to. And Sam understood that too, because it felt like Steve was always pulling him towards him and that Steve felt the same tug; one of safety and warmth even in the dangerous lives they lead. "You won't regret it," Steve promised.

"No, I bet I won't," Sam could only reply with a happy grin but couldn't help adding: "At least not all of the time."

Steve just rolled his eyes at Sam before tugging him close.


	2. Chapter 2

HOME 2.0

If Steve had known what was to come as the party came to a close and Sam left to get back on Bucky's trail, he would have done more than shake his hand goodbye. Even though Tony had decided to hover around them, even though they had been in the sight of many, Steve regretted not pulling Sam into a hug, not kissing him, even long before Ultron smashed his way into the Tower's common room. Because though what he and Sam had was new, growing so naturally over the past year, and he could come up with excuses for not doing so, Steve realized he really was the king of waiting too long.

He was not going to let that happen again. As soon as they touched back down in America, Steve was ready to set off and find Sam, to right the one wrong he could. But he didn't have to go far, because there was Sam was, in the Tower, sitting on one of the few unsmashed surfaces. Maybe Fury let him know what was going on, or maybe Sam just knew to be there. Either way, Steve couldn't help the smile that grew on his face, the way his shoulders relaxed, just at the sight of Sam.

Sam looked up and took him in, standing there no doubt all worse for wear, and stood himself. "Hey man," was all Sam got to say before Steve surged forward and pulled them together, doing his best to tuck his huge frame smaller into Sam's arms. Sam wrapped his arms around Steve, gently stroking his back of his neck. "Hey man," he whispered now, pressing his cheek to Steve's hair. "You okay?"

Steve tucked his face against Sam's neck, breathing in his aftershave and the smell of hotel soap. "I'm better than that," Steve sighed. "I'm home."


	3. Chapter 3

LOOKS

Sam pulled away from Steve's kiss, chuckling as they leaned their foreheads together. "Who said you could grow a bigger beard than mine?"

"You like it," Steve wiggled his eyebrows, which, due to their proximity, Sam couldn't see but could feel.

"Mmm, mine is much classier though," Sam rubbed the side of his goatee against Steve's cheek, causing a light rasping sound as his facial hair met Steve's. "You look like a lumberjack."

Steve just huffed as though insulted, but moved to press kisses to Sam's neck. "You're the one who loves it," was Steve's only comment on the matter. "Not me."


End file.
